Intravenous (IV) catheters are used to access a vein of a patient, in particular for the provision of fluids to the patient or the removal of fluid, especially blood, therefrom. The IV catheter can be primed with a sterile solution to remove air from the device prior to puncturing the patient. This reduces the risks of the patient developing an air embolism.
An IV catheter assembly comprises a catheter extending from the distal end of a catheter hub. A needle extends through the catheter hub and the catheter, such that the sharpened tip of the needle extends beyond the distal end of the catheter. A typical procedure for insertion of the catheter into the vein of the patient requires the healthcare worker to insert the sharpened needle tip and catheter into the patient to locate the vein. Once the needle tip is located in the vein, the healthcare worker manually forwards the catheter into the vein by sliding the catheter along the shaft of the needle in the distal direction. Once the catheter is properly located in the vein, the needle is withdrawn. The catheter is then secured by taping the catheter hub to the skin of the patient. The vein may then be accessed for the infusion or removal of fluids through the catheter hub and the catheter.
To control the flow of fluids through the catheter and the catheter hub, in particular to prevent blood leaving the vein through the catheter, it is known to provide a valve in the catheter hub.
A device for the drainage or infusion of liquids from or to a patient is disclosed in EP 0 268 480. In one embodiment, the device comprises a catheter hub having a catheter extending therefrom. The catheter hub is provided with a flexible valve therein for controlling the flow of fluid through the catheter hub. A valve opener is provided to open the valve, when fluid is to be infused or withdrawn through the proximal end of the catheter hub. EP 0 268 480 discloses providing the catheter hub with a port extending laterally therefrom. A flexible cylindrical seal extends circumferentially around the inside the catheter hub in line with the port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,405 concerns a side ported catheter adapter with a one piece integral combination valve. The valve is disposed within a hub of the adapter so as to close the bore of the adapter and the side port. The valve assembly comprises a generally cylindrical body extending circumferentially around the interior of the hub in line with the port. The valve assembly further comprises a conical valve element, permitting the flow of fluid into the catheter from the proximal end of the hub. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,405 does not permit fluids to be removed from the patient and only allows fluids to be infused to the patient through either the proximal end of the adapter hub or the port.
A medical connector is described and shown in WO 96/40359. The connector comprises a body having a primary conduit therethrough and a port. A generally cylindrical valve is located within the body in line with the port. A tab extends from the valve into the port. The valve is normally open, permitting the flow of fluid along the primary conduit. Depression of the tab in the port closes the valve across the primary conduit, preventing the flow of fluid therealong and allowing fluid to be infused to or withdrawn from the connector through the port.
Of more relevance, a catheter apparatus with infusion port and valves is disclosed in WO 2008/052791. The apparatus comprises a hollow catheter extension, the distal end of which can be connected to a catheter. A connecting device is provided on the proximal end of the extension. A port extend radially from the extension and opens into the bore of the extension. A valve assembly is disposed within the extension in line with the port and comprises a first, generally cylindrical valve element closing the port. A second valve element prevents the escape of blood from the extension through the bore in the proximal direction. The second valve element is formed as a two-way valve, so as to permit the flow of fluids in either the distal or the proximal direction.
More recently, WO 2008/052790 discloses a catheter assembly and components thereof. The assembly comprises a valve disposed in the catheter hub and a valve opener. The valve opener is configured to be pushed by an IV set luer connector to open the valve, to allow fluids to be passed through the catheter. A tip protector, operable to cover the tip of the needle as the needle is withdrawn from the catheter through the catheter hub, may be provided within the valve opener.
WO 2012/009028 discloses a flushable catheter assembly. The assembly comprises a catheter adapter having a septum disposed therein. A septum activator is provided to selectively open the septum and allow fluid to flow through the catheter adapter when a coupler is attached to the proximal end of the catheter adapter.
A catheter assembly is disclosed in DE 202007006190 U1.
WO 2004/032995 discloses a method of delivering a local anesthesia and a catheter and needle assembly for use in the same.
A safety shield for a needle is disclosed in WO 2005/042073.
A safety catheter comprising a needle point lock is described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,907.
Needle protector devices and assemblies are described in GB 2,343,118.
More recently, WO 2013/016373 discloses a vascular access assembly and a safety device to protect a clinician from accidental needle stick injuries.
There is a need for an improved catheter assembly, in particular one that provides for increased control of the infusion and withdrawal of fluids to and from the patient through the catheter.